1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical examination apparatus of the type wherein both magnetic resonance (MR) images and x-ray exposures of a patient are made.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance (MR) is a proven diagnosis method that enables tomograms and three-dimensional reconstructions. The examination time, however, is relatively long and lies in the order of magnitude of several minutes. For specific examinations, for example of the skull, thorax, abdomen or mammaries, it is meaningful to produce an x-ray exposure before and/or during the MR examination for shortening the exposure time and/or for planning the further execution of the MR examinations. The diagnosis quality is additionally enhanced as a result. German OS 39 31 531 discloses a medical examination system having an MR apparatus and an x-ray exposure device, wherein the image data are superimposed for improving the diagnosis or are individually, i.e. separately, presented. Two individual pick-up devices having two individual support devices for the patient are provided.